My plane mate?
by memories of saturday
Summary: The story of a girl and her 7 hours flight home for her friend's wedding celebration, a concert of the most famous singer of the generation. Only to end up seating with her arrogant, and annoying plane mate.
1. tickets please

Summary: The story of a girl and her 7 hours flight home for her friend's wedding celebration, a concert of the most famous singer of the generation. Only to end up seating with her arrogant, and annoying plane mate.

Plane mate chapter 1. _Tickets please._

I can still clearly remember that day 3 years ago.

I was seating in Suvarnabhumi Airport in Bangkok for my flight's stopover from Paris to Tokyo. I was wondering on what's something all the airports have in common. Excluding the facilities and the fact that planes land on it.

I came into conclusion as I saw him coming. Or should I say, I saw-them coming. It was the fact that _every people in that place have their own destinations._

I was seating alone on the next gate's bench chairs with my leather bag pack on. I came in an hour before my boarding time after a delay happen earlier that morning but it still ended up that I have to stay a gate away for my next flight since every sit on my flight gates were taken. Really, it was a hassle for me to come home in haste for Sumire and Koko's wedding celebration day. See, I was the only one in the gang who didn't make it to their wedding, and so I need to make it up to them. By watching a concert with them.

What makes me wonder my thought is the fact that: An odd guy was seating across me.

Why did I say that he looks odd? 'Cause its 2 am in the morning and he was wearing a heavily tinted shades, and 2 men in black suits were standing behind him. Mind you, he didn't seemed like a gangster, since I never saw gangster in movies who wears cool black V-neck shirt under a gray coat. He was calmly seating with his hands busy tapping on his Blackberry phone.

I clutched on my passport and boarding pass ticket as I saw more men coming. They were 4 men wearing identical suits from the two standing behind the raven haired guy, and a kind looking old man who's dressed like a butler, they go straight towards his direction, forgive me. I mean, towards our direction.

I proved something right at that moment. I concluded that it is really hard not to eavesdrop when you find a conversation utterly interesting. Just to clear things out, I was never a gossip girl, but that didn't stop me from analyzing every move they did. He did.

It was the old man who broke that eerie silence.

"Sir, since the this flight was a sudden stop over from London, the management was sorry to say that they don't have spare seats in the business class section, either way, they'd be giving you the same treatment, but the seat would in the first few rows of the economy class." He gave off a very polite start of conversation just to be brushed off rudely by the stiff guy across me.

"Would that lessen 4 hours of waiting with this mob?" he said, not really as a question, but a statement.

I was far astound, how he dare speak of us people that way. He should have at least properly booked a flight if he wants to get the treatment he wanted. I don't care if he is vastly rich to make flight change but that wouldn't still be a right excuse to say such word.

"I believe so, sir." The kind man answered, as if he had heard that rude man says such rude words with his awfully rude personality.

"Take it." he said towards the old man. I actually think of butting in their conversation, but since it's impolite to intrude in others conversation, I just bit my tongue and comment no more. For that moment, I honestly thought he was nothing but and conceited man.

'_All passengers of TG 62XX, flight from Bangkok to Tokyo is now boarding on Gate 7a.'_

I took grab of my bag and my passport, and made my way towards the boarding area. There goes the familiar set of pretty girls dressed in violet dress. I was at the end of the line, and people lined in front of me. I get passed the gate after a couple of minutes and they tore a part of my ticket, but it's a different case when I handed my seat stub on the stewardess. She looked at me in confusion and said;

"Ma'am, it seems that you do not have a seat reservation in this flight." Of course I knew that I don't have a seat number in my ticket since it was a stopover flight, the girl in the check in area had told me that when I deposited my trolley bags earlier that morning.

I dug on my bag and took out my itinerary sheet and handled it to her with a smile and said, "I have a seat on the economy class." But a frown formed on her face. She then talked with one of her colleague and whispered with each other things that hell, I don't know anything about. At the side of my eyes, I saw Mr. arrogant seating on the window side, his men in black suits seating in his front and his back. He seemed to be engaged in deep thoughts.

"ma'am the seat for you was taken by a couple of chance passenger, the only seat is beside-" I didn't really heard what she said, but she pointed on the seat between Mr. Arrogant and the kind looking old man. Great. I just knew that I've got to spend the next seven hours of my life with him.

A/N: sorry for grammatical errors. This just popped in my mind after seating 2 hours in the departure boarding area in the airport.

Disclaimer: I'd never own GA. And the characters.


	2. all about food

chapter 2 _all about food._

Of course I tried my very best to keep quiet and to be steady sitting in between two people whom I don't know. In fact I was contented with me spending my first hour in the plane watching a movie on my iPod, I can't remember what's showing on board, but I'm pretty sure it's a chick flick. Everything seemed normal until the flight attendant came into my view.

I may be not a psychologist but a psychologist would have said that the flight attendants were very anxious more like paranoid of the man seating beside me. A thought ran in my mind. What if he was on of a very important witness in a crime and some of his enemies send snakes in this planes cargo area, just like in the movie Snakes on a Plane. That would probably get me killed, or all of us, including the pilots and the crews. It gave me goose bumps.

But the next series of events gave me another idea.

When the flight attendants were giving of refreshments, the raven haired guy received a very different treatment. He was given a choice of sandwiches which he declined in return of a white wine while the rest of us were given Japanese nuts. _'Maybe he was the son of the prime minister, and or he owns the airport'_,I thought, but that would counter react the idea that he should have just gotten is own plane to fly with, if and only if he was that influential. Then their came of the modern mask, his shades.

For a moment, I was awestruck as he took of his—prada? shades. That was the first time I get to stare on his crimson orbs. I wonder I he still could remember that time, I'd try to ask him the next time I'd talk with him. I wasn't sure of why he took it off, maybe he grew tired of wearing it, or maybe he gets the feeling that I found his behavior pretty abnormal. Now that I think about it, it was fat chance. He was way too ignorant to have those as his reasons.

The next thing I remember is that he was reading the Time magazine, and I was reading The Last Song. I grew bored of rereading the book that I have read a countless of time so I brought it and started talking to Mr. George. His butler. I learned that he and his 'young master' came from London from a business trip taking a stopover in Bangkok just like me. And I spend the next half an hour listening from the old man how the right way to brew tea is. He really is a sweet man.

We talked about baking brownies, and that is where he dropped my favorite fact about Mr. Arrogant. As a sous cook, I may not be that good with pastries but I do know that brownies comes really well with nuts on top. So I give Mr. George the tip to add nuts on it.

"It would be better to add nuts with the brownies of course." I said casually, but instead of my expected response from him, he didn't say it was cool.

"Yes young lady, but the young master is allergic to nuts." I made a silent _Oh'_ expression as I pointed my index finger at Mr. arrogant making sure he's the young master Mr. George was referring to.

He nodded in response, for an instant, I pity the crimson eyed lad. He's been missing a huge part of his life. But as what he had told to me one night we're eating at a restaurant, he can't possibly miss something he hadn't had before.

Then the main food came. It was choice between pork and chicken.

He chose pork, and I chose chicken. Grilled chicken with thick oyster sauce on top of it. Than they got me choose all the beverages that they have. Of course I chose my favorite, the orange juice. And that is what I like about planes. You would just have to sit and wait for foods to come. Always food.

I watched as the flight attendant served him his meal, the flight attendant served him his wine first. It was a vintage white wine, served with huge pieces of e. Then the most bizarre think happen. As the lady landed him his main dish, i happened to smell it. And there is no doubt I smelled peanut butter oil in it.

And I did the craziest thing—wait… let me rephrase

And I did 'one of the' craziest thing that I had done in front of him. I can remember how I pulled it away in his foldable table and take a little more sniff on it. They look at me weirdly, as if I was an amazon who came from—the jungle? Or if not, a monkey perhaps. Now that I think about it, I felt a little stupid, of myself, well at least if I haven't done it, I would have enjoy his look with red hives all over his body.

"You can't eat this." I said as I tried to change it with mine_. 'goodbye my grilled chicken' _that's what I thought. "This one is sautéed in peanut oil and has peanut butter on its sauce."

It was Mr. George who first recovered from the people around me. I can remember that all of his guard stared at me like an alien. "How do you say so young madam?"

"I'm a chef, I could tell. You better ask her if they really used nuts on it." I suggested as I pointed towards the awestricken flight attendant.

"We didn't know you were allergic to nuts sir." The other older flight attendant had told us. You should have seen her face. It was hilarious.

He said nothing but tight grip on his wineglass told me a different story. I knew one of his good characteristic by then, 'sometimes' he really is good in holding back 'a little' of his temper. But a bigger picture would drastically make me take that back.

"You can take mine; I'm sure its- nut free." And I threw him my smile, which I always knew work too well for him.

And yes… he didn't say 'thank you'. He wasn't really that fond of the word thanks, sometimes I even think it was not listed on his own private dictionary.

It was another hour till I grew tired of watching movie in my iPod, sharing recipe's with Mr. George and eating good food; I decided I would like to take a little nap. But as I was about to close my eyes the funniest thing happened.

I took a glimpse of his computer screen that made me tell him the stupidest thing he might have probably heard in his entire life, or maybe, right just at that moment.

"Are you a fan too?" I asked, and he gave me a very weird look. It was as if he was seeing someone who lived 10 years in the mountain and never happens to watch the television. And that look turned into irritation, as he asked me in return.

"Are you always this nosy too?" and he closed his laptop with his wallpaper of Yoichi Hyuuga, the most popular singer of our age. Some of his song even reached me in Paris. Girls love him—scratch that… girls worship him.

I gave him a guilty look, I had been rude gawking at his wallpaper, and I said, "Sorry, I just thought you're a fan." I remember Koko's trivial fact for that concert.

I looked at him straight to the face and told him, "Anyway I heard he was having this concert for his brother tonight."

"And?" he added.

"If you're a big fan, then I'd give my ticket to you." I said as I threw him my smile, he took consideration of my offer but instead of giving me a yes and ask for my ticket, he made me give my reason.

"You're a fan and you'd be giving me your tickets?" it wasn't a question, but every

"I'm not actually the fan, it was my friend." I answered as an image of Nonoko came into my mind.

"Don't get me wrong, I like that boy, he sings really well. But I don't want to be a third wheel in friend's couple dates." Then I took my bag from beneath my chair and pull out my tablet. He smirked as he saw my wallpaper, it a French cuisine our executive chef cooked the night ago. I tapped it till I reached Yoichi Hyuuga's album 'My Brother'.

"I brought this album in iTunes 5 days ago, just in case my friend Nonoko would like to hear every song in it." he stared at my screen for a little while. It seemed he hasn't seen the cover of it before. I wondered what could possibly run through his mind with an hour glass as an album cover art.

"Was it good?" he asked me. I saw Mr. George's reaction as he asked that question. I nod in response as I said. "It was the best of all his songs."

"Now that you asked, it made me think of how he'd sing it live tonight. it was sold out. Lucky, I've got my tickets for free. " I said trying hard to false my excitement, right at that moment a funny statement run in my head;

'_I hope people can buy love at eBay.' _Then I wouldn't have to be the only one single in the group.

"So is mine." I looked at him in reflex; did he just say he also got his ticket for free? His smirk confirmed my initial query. I gave him a questioning look and waited for him to elaborate further on the subject.

"My brother gave it to me." he told me. I heard snickers from the seats on the front row. I gave them a smile in return, though I wasn't really sure what they found funny. At least not that particular moment.

A/n: again, sorry for grammatical errors. i'll admit I never have the sense of re-editing stuffs.


	3. see you soon

Chapter 3 _See you soon_

Usually, when you meet someone, no matter how awkward the situation is. You would have at least tried to look favorable to him or her. To give a nice impression to remember just in case the two of you met each other again in the street and then promptly introduce yourself. But the guy who sat beside me, is in different scenario.

Mr. I hate peanuts turned towards the movie screen in front of his chair and focused on the screen which he was neglecting a few minutes ago and never gave another glance on my way. Like, he was pretending to be really absorbed at the movie playing on board.

I took a deep breath and settled comfortably on the seat beside him, since it's still nearly dawn and the weather around Tokyo is kinda rainy, the outside still looks dark, darker when the captains turn the main lights of the plane off.

I snatched my external disk inside my bag and pulled out my brother's net book. He traded it with me for my Mac a few months ago. I doubted if my HC external disk could possibly be detected through its system. The thought made me winced a little. My first attempt was worse. The external disk itself wouldn't light up, it used to, I even had a few copy of the movies Tono senpia downloaded that was then a few days ago.

"Who ever invented this is smart ass nerd. He or she should have at least thought that not everyone who would use such thing is a genius." I mumbled as I tried to plug and unplug it in my desperate attempt to make it work, until I heard him chuckle for the very first time.

My gaze automatically diverted into him as he returned my stare comfortably. I always knew he have the spunk. He was always bold enough to answer anyone's stare with his own.

"The one invented that intended it for people who atleast have rational minds." He said, as he gave a look on my computer screen.

"Are you implying in any way that I am idiot?" I asked, clearly pissed by his words.

"That came from you yourself." He answered. If he thought I was an idiot, he might have not just rub it in my face. It was way too informal. Since when had been formal to me anyway?

"Okay then Mr. Know it all. How do you think this thing-" I paused and handled him external drive—" would work?"

He hold on to it as if he was very familiar with that external disk model, and he slide something at the side of the maroon box. As if he perfectly knew what he was doing, as he owned everything in it. He then handled it to me and said "now try it."

And to my shame and relief, it did work.

"You better read the manual. Before you start blaming the producers for your own idiocy." And he covered the fountain pen that he was then holding at that time. That gesture of entertainment didn't stop for a nerve in my brain to pop.

"Well, it's not like I've ever meet—I looked at the back of the product and continued – anyone from Hyuuga Corporation." And he smirked. Make it more dramatic, he smmuirrked.

"You'd never know. Maybe, their next product would have label that says 'intended for people who has commonsense."

"Haha, very funny" I said, sarcasm flowing in each of my word. Little did I know that his little joke would earn an international attention after he get a label on his companies new thumb drive that actual phrase –intended for rational people- . I wasn't really sure how to react by that time I saw that HC commercial, I was torn of thinking he is either a romantic jerk or just the vain boyfriend. Either way, he said it was for me.

We were cut off by his ever loyal butler. He said, "Sir we are expecting to reach Tokyo in an hour and a half. Would you like me to now make contact with your brother?"

"No" he replied, his voice carried his dislike on the topic, the thing I had always asked him to change, but I guess it's part just a part of who he is and the last thing I want him to do for me is change. I think change is something he should find himself, not something I should force him to do.

"It's rude you know. He's older than you so you should pay respect."

Not a single word came from his lips after I said that, it was as if his egoistic brain took process of what I have just said. I personally thought he was suffering from word bankruptcy by that time. Even the thought of having him as my boyfriend would not have crossed my mind. But again, love is something you can never tell. One day you might really hate this person, and the next day, you maybe all over him. Such a silly yet possible thing.

He just looked at me. His red orbs, like always, never then failed to give me goosebumps. Oh! And he did send one more word:

"_**Interesting**_."

And my heart skipped a beat.

I watched him as he walked with his men. The sad thing on my part back then is that they get to leave the plane first than anyone from us, that lessen my chance of knowing his name by 75% and I was unenthusiastic to accept it. I can still remember how I stood patiently behind a mother and child as we strode pass over the airport gate.

I lost track of them as I lined for the immigration area. I was clearly devastated of the idea that I'd probably never get to know his name, ever again. And it frustrated me. It sucks to meet someone just to say goodbye.

I grip on the strap of my bag pack as I walked toward the bag conveyors, I stood there waiting for my trolley language bags. I ran the other side as I reached for the two of my bags that by then was revolving around. But a man in black beat me at it. That guy was one of his men. It took me a great amount of courage not to ask what Mr. Arrogant's name is, and I was kinda proud of it. the man in black handled me my bag and threw me an awkward smile as he said the weirdest thing a stranger whom I haven't met in my entire life would have said;

"See you soon" and we part ways. Or at least for what I believe.

I blinked as the clouds uncovered the blindingly bright sun. I jumped in a taxi and decided to go straight to my flat. Since it lays a few walk away from the highway, I was forced to walk a few minutes with my language bags till I reached my family's spare place in Tokyo. It was actually a great feeling to be back at home, I opened my apartment doors with the spare key that mom used to keep under the pot of the cactus plant our neighbor Mr. Narumi gave her almost a year ago.

I walked towards the fridge in an instant, and plug it up. With a tilt in my head, I caught a glimpse of the hanging clock beside the cupboards. It said 11:36 am. I do a mental computation of how much time I have before the concert begins. I hurriedly grab on my backpack and pulled out my concert ticket.

"You're here!" My friend Anna screamed as soon as she had opened her door. She gave me a tight hug that I wholeheartedly accepted.

"Uhuh."I answered.

"Oh my gosh! You're really here!" she screamed more. That is what I love about my friend; they would always be the best. Though sometimes, they tend to over react.

"Yes I am!" I screamed back, trying to breathe properly as her hug tightened more.

"Am I the first?" she asked me. Wondering if she was the first one to saw me home. Well she was. Though I had actually rang Hotaru on my walk towards Anna's place.

I don't really know if it was me turning pale out of air or her being tired of hugging me that made her release me. I don't really care which of the two it is, but I was surely thankful for it since she led me inside the house. It was relief when I saw her familiar couch at the center of the room. I made myself comfortable in it as I place my bag beside me.

"Hey Anna. Wanna have a copy of the songs from my ipod. I sorta saved some on my external disk." I offered as I waved my black external in her sight for a few times.

"Cool! Wait till I finish the muffins I am baking." She exclaimed as she wore her favorite pink apron. It was a gift Nonoko and I gave at her for her 22 birthday. Just right after we graduated college.

"Can I use your computer for a while? Haven't check on my fb account for days now." I said as I stood and walked towards her computer. Still the same pink laptop. Was it another HC too?

"Sure. Help yourself."

I tapped my fingers of the table as I waited for the browser to appear. I mentally took note of reminding Koko about my internet connection back at my place. I typed: .co- and waited till the bluish page of the social networking site came into view.

27 notifications, a friend request and a PM. I did what I usually do.

I clicked on the notifications:

Sumire Shouda tagged a photo of you, waiting for approval.. Hotaru Imai also commented on her photo.. Tsubasa Andou commented on your status,.. Misaki Harada commented on your status..

And the next others comes with almost the same story. I then moved my cursor towards the friend request. As weird as it is. It was someone who I don't really know, even _it's_ display picture was weird, who posts Joysticks as DP picture any way. It said:

_Natsume Hyuuga_ listed you as his friend. Approve; Not now.

'Have I met him before?' was the first question that ticked on my mind, We don't have any common friend either. Besides, his surname is a mystery, common but at the same time unknown. Curiosity roiled inside me. I went directly to his timeline, or should I say profile and read on his background.

Natsume Hyuuga

Works at: CEO of Hyuuga Corporation

Current city: London

Home town: Tokyo

Studied at: Tokyo Uni-

I scrolled down and saw some of his tagged photos in his timeline. A picture caught my eye. The star of the concert tonight. Youchi Hijiiri Hyuuga. Beside him is a silent looking guy, the two of them drinking coke beside each other. —the same crimson eyes, raven hair, and notorious smirk. My heart almost stopped beating.

As if hypnotizing me, my own fingers drag the cursor to my message notification. And just as expected, he was the one who sent me a message.

Natsume Hyuuga: You better be there. I'd be at the backstage… 45 minutes ago.

I bluntly murmured a bearable question to the girl at the kitchen. "Anna?.. Do you know someone named Natsume Hyuuga?"

She answered in an instant. "Yoichi's older brother? The one he wrote the song for?, you can google him if you want."

"Oooh." And our crazy conversations in the plane rewind in my mind internally. I knew I was such an insensitive idiot, who would have known they were brothers. And another question popped in my mind. "Do you think he would be there?"

"Absolutely." She answered with a giggle and continued "The whole concert is for him anyway." as she pulled out her tray form the oven, the scent of muffins filled the room. It almost filled my stomach with its wonderful scent, but butterflies were already inside it.

"I'm just making sure" I said smiling as I typed the word: **Sure =D**

I smiled for a second and hit: **Send. **

_Happy Christmas, everyone_. –naojii


	4. epilogue

Epilogue.

And here I am 5:48 of a Sunday morning watching him peacefully sleeping with his usually stoic face. As if sensing me watching him, he slowly opened the lid of his eyes and stared at me with equal awe. My heart almost stopped when I heard him said,

"Sleep. Or I could change my mind, and leave you for my flight to Sydney on Monday."

Of course he was kidding; he couldn't possibly leave me for an Opera event he offered me for our anniversary. Besides, it would bore him if I wouldn't be there. Instead, I answered him in an instant with my reserved smile for him and said.

"Okay, Sir." And he gave me a peck on the lips,

"Good." He murmured as he pulled away, he then nudges his head towards the crook of my neck burying his face towards my auburn locks in the process. Strangely intimate as it is but he really is good at this. Being imperfectly perfect.


	5. concert request

God, I know I am bluffing, and I wrote this story way before, that I almost can't remember what I wrote, or what I thought happened. But I just remembered my password after almost a year and a half, and I am ecstatic about it so I made myself write this with no further inner battle and rereading and rechecking for grammar and spelling, while hearing the song a starlit sky by workday release, and before I forget! **I do not own GA** and that song though I would love to rewrite a new ending and extend my pleasure of reading it in manga, so don't sue me for writing this unfiltered story in my head.

SO IS THIS CHAPTER WHAT?

The lights were red, blue, green, magenta and all sorts of colors that you would have seen in your Christmas tree. The music was unearthly loud and was starting to hurt my ears, but we got in any way. I came with my friends and I wasn't even sure if it was the right thing for me to do. You know, since it wasn't so me, attending a concert because a specific person sent me a private message in facebook telling me, or should I say commanding me to go to his brother's concert. I was starting to convince myself that I was going insane. But I guess I was not.

I was well aware that I was wearing one of those stupid head gears that were sold outside, and I tried to fix my hair beneath as we walked and looked for our seats. A huge crowd would be an understatement if I would use it to describe the number of people inside the concert ground that night, so instead, I'd use... a massive number of fans were in there. Jumpy, excited, number of fans and my friend were like them.

We were seated a few rows near the stage, and I can see that everyone is excited and was hyped up. I stole quick glances around hoping to get a glimpse of a certain someone, but I ran out of luck at that time, so instead I sat and waited for the concert to begin. I was not even aware when the show began, I heard Yoichi first before I saw him. And God, he really do looked a little like his brother. I smile, a warm smile as he sang the first song

_It's easy to see how everything is loosely_

_Put into a box to describe how_

_Well it is working_

_But can you tell me_

_How did she knock me off of my feet?_

_When she said hello_

_My name is beautiful_

_I said excuse me miss but it's time for me to hit the floor_

_And now this dancing has turned to falling_

_Words can't do justice to this girl I know_

I didn't really pay attention to my surrounding back then, I was not aware that the lovers beside me were sweetly singing with Yoichi, or that the young girls inform of me were screaming in delight till the last song and yoichi said

"I know I wasn't suppose to sing a song out of my album, but—"he took a pause and raise his hand and said "the one person I dedicated this concert happened to find the girl he was looking for." And more squeals and girly sound filled the place. My heart stopped, literally.

"And I want everyone, who has a beating heart, to hear me and ask this lady to meet him." Youchi said, but was not looking at him. I was looking at Him, the black haired guy near the last post of the light staring at his younger brother, the music start, as he started to sing.

_I'm weak enough to recognize_

_That this is the first time love has caught me by surprise_

_And it's been years, my dear_

_Since I have missed someone like I miss you_

My heart was palpitating, like.. my heart could fill a drum within a few second. Like butterflies are gonna come out of my mouth cause they've got no place inside me no more. It was like, it was meant for me.

_So promise you'll stay right here beneath the starlit sky_

_Cuz I can't contain the way I feel when you're here by my side_

_And if ever there be a smile to melt this boy's cold heart,_

_Darling, it's yours. Darling it's yours._

And he pointed towards the crowd, and everyone, is screaming, and shouting, and clapping their hands, but I was frozen and stuck and am blankly thinking if the song was made for me, if it was written for me, if it was from him. And as if describing my feelings he sang.

_I'm breathing quicker now_

_Cuz every time I look in her eyes I'm forced to cover mine_

_My nervous bones are shaking oh,_

_And it's her laugh that brings me back home_

And then as he strode forward, girls started to scream on top of their lungs. It was Natsume. The same way his hair fell on his forehead whenever he lay his head on my lap these days, the same eyes that stares back at me when I am about to sleep, the same lips that hush me with kisses in between fights. And youichi kept singing

_So promise you'll stay right here beneath the starlit sky_

_Cuz I can't contain the way I feel when you're here by my side_

**_And if ever there be a smile to melt this boy's cold heart,_**

**_Darling, it's yours. Darling it's yours._**

As Natsume strode forward, girls started to scream on top of their lungs. But I was dead silent, like all of my bones would fall apart at one touch, like I was melting from the inside, and then he held the mic and said cutting the song.

"I would like to inform you, that the signal on your phone says that you're here."

And more screams of appreciation came from the crowd.

"And that no one can hide from me." He then raises his black berry and said, "Check yours."

Crazy but almost a dozen of girl within my sight rummage for their phone and I wasn't sure where I got my courage to peak on mine, but there it is, a message, and it screamed in my mobile screen _BACKSTAGE at room 18._

I can hear Anna and Nonoko talking beside me "Oh my! Is that his brother?! Oh my gosh!" he stalked of the stage smirking and the song resumed. But my capacity to comprehend doesn't.

_So promise you'll stay right here beneath the starlit sky_

_Cuz I can't contain the way I feel when you're here by my side_

_And if ever there be a smile to melt this boy's cold heart,_

_Darling, it's yours. Darling it's yours._

_So promise you'll stay right here and smile like you do,_

_If ever there be a girl for me, I'm sure it's you._

"To the girl who stole my brothers heart, don't forget to drop tonight; I have a lot of stories to tell you about him tonight."

And Mikan Sakura is officially screwed.

"That is the last song tonight folks; it was a great night, thank you for being here. And as always be you" and youichi got off the stage and then was gone. And my feet were moving to a direction that I didn't really know.

"Mikan, where are you going?" Anna asked behind me. But I didn't reply I just kept walking.

"We'd just wait for you in the car then," Koko finished, and I threw a look behind and smiled.

There were a lot of people coming from behind the backstage but then I knew I was meant to be there, because no one is asking who the hell I am, they just kept moving whenever they saw me, back then I was sure that it was my head gear that screamed "move over" but then I later realized that they are well aware that I am natsume's. And my prince was waiting for me.

The thing is I first saw his eyes before I saw him. And of course that pulled a big stupid grin on my face.

"I was starting to think that you would never come."

"Oh, that's rubbish, since you put up that stupid show tonight."

"If it was rubbish, then may I then know how it pulled your feet in here?"

"Stupid, Natsume." And he held on my hands to entwine his fingers with mine, as I smiled.


End file.
